MY LOVE! COME BACK TO ME
by Ellena Nomihara
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang penantian Seorang Raja Matahari, Livius I terhadap Istrinya yang terjebak oleh lingkaran waktu. First Fic in this fandom/LiviusxNike/DLDR/ Happy Reading/
**MY LOVE, COME BACK TO ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Livius I x Nike Lemercier**

 **One Shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Fic pertama di fandom ini jadi pasti gaje. Typo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di usiaku yang belum genap dua belas tahun aku sudah tahu apa itu kehilangan.

Ibuku. Sheila.

Wanita tercantik yang pernah ada. Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kecantikannya yang bak dewi Aprodite.

Sheila yang merupakan tujuan hidupku telah pergi. Meninggalkanku yang masih haus akan kasih sayang. Di cintaku. Dia hidupku. Dan ketika ia pergi, hanya gairah tak terpuaskan yang tertinggal dalam diriku. Menaklukkan dunia.

Menjadi Raja klan Matahari di usia yang sangat belia. Dan berhasil menguasai separuh lebih wilayah dunia di usia lima belas tahun. Hebat bukan?

Aku Luvius I.

Hampir tak ada orang yang tidak mengenalkan. Tidak secara visual tapi setidaknya dari rumor yang tersebar. Raja kejam dan angkuh adalah gambaran luar diriku. Tentu saja, aku adalah Raja. Namun bukan berarti aku Raja tak berotak di usiaku yang masih remaja labil. Rakyatku sejahtera meski ada yang memberontak—orang-orang bodoh. Badanku memang belum tinggi—masa pertumbuhan—tapi aku bisa kejam pada orang tinggi manapun. Memenggal kepala para pengkhianat bukan perkara sulit untukku. Aku sempurna. Tentu saja, —sekali lagi—aku Raja. Semua orang mengakui ke-sempurna-anku.

Semua orang. Kecuali satu orang. Istriku.

Nike Lemercier. Putri bungsu dari kerajaan Hujan.

Sebuah kerajaan kecil jauh di timur. Tak ada yang istimewa dengan kerajaan kecil tersebut kecuali satu hal. Nama lain kerajaan Hujan adalah Kerajaan para Penyanyi. Tempat dimana orang-orang disana memiliki kemampuan memanggil hujan. Suatu fenomena yang belum pernah ku lihat di Kerajaan Matahari.

Setidaknya tidak sebelum istriku menurunkan hujan untuk memadamkan api yang pernah menghanguskan kamarku. Dulu. Sehari setelah pertemuan pertama kami. Setelah dirinya ku perintahkan kembali ke Kerajaannya melalui pelayan kepercayaanku—Neil.

Jika semua orang tanpa pikir panjang melaksanakan perintahku, maka Nike adalah orang pertama yang tanpa pikir panjang akan segera memprotes. Semuanya ia tentang. Istri tinggi ku berkata hanya mau menuruti perintahku yang dirasa benar. Sayangnya, tak ada perintahku yang dianggapnya benar. Dasar labil.

Nike Lemercier. Putri berambut panjang caramel . Bermata hijau emerald serta kulit seputih susu. Usianya tiga tahun di atasku saat pertama bertemu. Dan tentu saja—ini menyebalkan—ia lebih tinggi dariku. Sikapnya yang terkesan tomboy sempat menggangguku. Ia jauh di bawah dari gambaran seorang Putri kebanyakan. Berisik dan berani. Dan entah aku yang memang merindukan sesorang disampingku—untuk ku lindungi—Nike yang berbeda malah memberi warna pada hidupku yang suram.

Ku masukkan ia ke penjara. Hebatnya ia bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan penjaga.

Syarat gila dari dewan KUA tidak membuatnya gentar memasuki tempat berbahanya. Padahal hanya sebuah cincin murahan—menurutku.

Cemburu pada Luna—sahabatku yang merupakan sosok Putri sebenarnya dari kerajaan Laut tapi entah bagaimana setelah pertandingan balap Kuda, Nike memenangkan diriku dan membuat Luna mengakui kekalahannya. Setelahnya ia belajar giat bagaimana menjadi sosok pendamping sempurna untuk bersanding denganku. Aku senang. Dengan begitu takkan ada lagi yang akan mencela istriku lagi.

Membantu menyelesaikan masalah dengan Paman cantikku—Bandwin Cicil Ifrikia. Dia bahkan memaksakan diri membuat hujan sekitar selama satu jam hingga kelelahan.

Masalah dengan Neneknya yang protectif beserta tantangannya yang cukup menyulitkan. Luar biasa. Itu adalah kali pertama kalinya aku berjuang untuk seorang gadis tetap di sampingku. Dan baru kuketahui, Istriku adalah salah satu penyanyi terbaik di negerinya. Pantas saja Neneknya tidak rela cucu bungsunya menikah dengan orang luar pulau. Apalagi dengan diriku yang seorang Raja. Membuat Nenek tua beserta mertua cantikku khawatir dengan potensi Nike yang dapat kumanfaatkan untuk menguasai dunia. Kekuatan Nike adalah anugrah tapi kutukan juga menyertai dalam bebebapa kesempatan.

Istriku. Nike Lemercier. Gadis yang kucintai. Satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil memenangkan hatiku. Mewarnai hariku. Menenangkan hatiku dengan nyanyian lembutnya. Segalanya terasa sempurna sejak aku merasa nyaman ia berada di sampingku.

Benar. Segalanya indah hingga hari itu datang.

Hari dimana untuk kedua kalinya Nike menyelmatkanku dari lesatan anak panah. Mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Lagi. Dari sana waktu seolah berhenti.

Ah bukan 'seolah' tapi memang berhenti.

Enam tahun sejak itu aku kembali pada hari sebelum Nike datang. Hidup dalam warna hitam putih dengan sorot tajam. Menyibukkan diri untuk menepis rasa rindu dan bersalah.

Enam tahun berlalu. Jemari putih besarku menyentuh udara sekeras kaca dan mengusapnya sayang. Manik biruku yang tajam menatap lembut sosok cantik yang tengah memejamkan mata di dalam sana.

Kembali aku hanya bisa menunggu sembari menjalani hari penghukuman.

Menunggu istriku kembali ke pelukanku.

Istriku—Nike—terjebak dalam kungkungan waktu…

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, anda mendapat Undangan dari Kerajaan Laut," Neil—sang pelayan kepercayaanku .

"Hmm.." sahutku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari kertas ditanganku. Dan masih banyak lagi di atas meja.

"Anda dimohon hadir di acara Perta Pernikahan Putri Luna—"

"Suruh Band datang menggantikanku. Aku sibuk!" selaku memotong. Sekali lagi, aku bahkan tidak memandang Neil sama sekali.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, Putri Luna meminta anda—"

"Ku bilang suruh Band menggantikanku. Kau tidak dengar?" ucapku sengit dengan nada membentak. Aku tidak suka mengulang perintahku dua kali. Neil terlonjak kecil dan setelahnya dengan cepat mengangguk paham dan menunduk minta maaf—yang kubalas dengan dengusan sebal. Sedikit keterlaluan ku pikir tapi biarlah. Aku tidak peduli. Aku memang kejam.

"Yang Mulia," panggil Niel

"Hmm…"

"Sudah enam tahun Yang mulia. Anda masih belum ingin mengabari kerajaan Hujan?" aku tahu Neil bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati karena memang topic ini sedikit sensitive bagiku.

"Tidak. Jangan biarkan Kerajaan Hujan tahu apapun tentang Nike!" perintahku masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah.

Tentu saja. Tidak akan kubiarkan kerajaan Hujan mengetahui hal ini.

Biarlah ini mereka seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu menahu pasal apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu penyanyi terhebat mereka. Aku tidak peduli. Mereka akan datang mengambil istriku bila tahu. Apalagi laki-laki rambut hijau—entah siapa namanya aku lupa—yang dulu pernah berjanji membunuhku jika membuat Nike menangis. Dan masalah ini lebih serius daripada membuat Nike menangis.

Tidak akan kubirkan mereka mengambil istriku. Tidak. Takkan pernah.

Tak akan kubiarkan ornag lain—bahkan keluarga Nike—mengambil orang yang kucintai. Akan ku lindungi Nike dengan tanganku. Hingga ia kembali padaku.

.

.

.

Yang kuingat ruangan ini adalah kamar Nike—dulu. Sebelum aku menyingkirkan ranjang besar, lemari , meja rias dan segala perabotan keluar dari ruangan ini. Ku ubah menjadi ruangan kosong untuk sesosok gadis cantik yang terkurung dalam waktu.

Sial, air mata lagi. Dan sesak ini lagi. Tak ada lagi Raja angkuh kerajaan Matahari. Yang ada hanyalah Livius. Lelaki tampan berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang tengah memandang rindu wanita di dalam bola kasat mata itu.

Nike. Istriku terjebak dalam bola waktu karena panah yang melukainya dulu terpasang sihir pembeku. Jika saja panah itu melukaiku, aku sudah pasti akan mati berkeping-keping setelah membeku menjadi es karena sihir itu ditujukan padaku. Namun takdir berkehendak lain. Sihir mengenai orang yang salah—karena itu Nike menjadi terjebak dalam waktu. Setidaknya itu adalah penjelasan dari penyihir yang telah ku tebas kepalanya enam tahun lalu—tepat ketika wanita penyihir itu selesai memberi penjelasan dan mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhnya.

Sisa tikus-tikus menjijikan yang berhasil kabur dari pandanganku. Orang-orang yang ingin melengserkanku dari tahta kerajaan Matahari.

Bagaimana nasib mereka? Tentu saja sudah ku musnahkan –bahkan hingga keakarnya. Menyiksa serta menewaskan mereka di tengah kota. Menjadi tontonan ngeri penduduk. Kejam tapi aku adalah Raja. Itu hukuman untuk seorang pemberontak—tapi anehnya rakyatku malah mengangguk-angguk. Menganggap tindakan ku adalah hal yang wajar.

Rakyatku hidup sejahtera di bawah kuasaku. Jadi tentu saja akan dianggap bodoh jika bersikap sok menentang diriku. Tahu alasannya? Aku sombong. Aku kejam. Aku dingin. Aku tak berekpresi.

Bodoh. Alasan bodoh. Dan karena alasan itulah mereka menyelinap masuk kerajaan dan menyerang aku yang sedang bersama Nike di taman istana. Membuatku marah karena tikus tak berguna telah menghancurkan hari-hari bahagiaku.

"Aku merindukamu…Nike," jemari putihku kembali mengusap sayang bola tak kasat mata yang mengurung gadis pujaanku.

"Bangunlah! Keluarlah! Sadarlah!" usapanku berubah menjadi kepalan erat. Lagi. Sesak melanda dadaku sakit.

"Buka matamu! Peluk dan bernyanyilah untukku!" rancauku parau. Bahkan aku tak peduli penjaga di luar sana mendengar teriakan piluku.

"Aku…mencintaimu Nike. Kembalilah padaku," kukatakan dengan nada lirih. Kupandangi wajah gadis belasan tahun yang tepat berada di depan wajahku.

Aku mengelusnya—membayangkan Nike yang mendekap sayang telapak tanganku.

Ku kecup bola tersebut—tepat beberapa senti dari dahi istriku.

TOK TOk

Keletakkan dahiku sesaat sebelum kemudian bergerak mundur.

Waktu pergi.

"Kembali padaku…Nike," bisikku pelan dan tanpa menoleh melangkah keluar. Pekerjaan membosankan menanti. Hari hitam putihku belum berakhir.

Sementara sang Raja muda tidak menyadari sepasangg mata emerald mengerjap pelan dari dalam sana.

PYARRR…

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia."

Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget tatkala Neil memanggilku.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" tanyanya sopan yang kubalas dengan gelengan pelan.

Ah. Aku melamun di saat Feestival Kerajaan Matahari akan dimulai. Di sinilah aku. Sebagai Raja yang baik—setidaknya—aku menyempatkan waktu untuk memberi beberapa kata di acara pembukaan. Sedikit bernostalgia dengan keramaian Festival yang dulu kunjungi dengan Nike—jangan bahas aku yang memakai pakaian seorang gadis.

Aku berjalan ke atas podium. Menarik senyum kecil ketika para penduduk menyorak heboh. Ah…sedikit rasa haru menyerbu. Terikan mereka yang mengagumi, menghormati dan berterima kasih padaku menyentuh batin. Tak ada yang lebih membanggakan bagi seorang Raja kecuali ketika melihat rakyatnya sejahtera dan bahagia.

Setalah sedikit berbasa-basi yang ternyata cukup panjang, "Kepada penduduk Kerajaan Matahari. Festival—"

"YANG MULIA!"

Aku mendelik pada teriakan salah satu dari keramaian di bawah sana. Tidak sopan pikirku. Maka dari itu ku cari siapa yang lancang memotong kalimatku. Dan seorang bocah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya ke udara. Mencoba terlihat karena tubuhnya yang seakan tenggelam dibalik kerumunan. Di belakangnya bisa kulihat seorang wanita menegurnya tapi nampak tidak di gubris olehnya.

Kucoba meredam marah karena yang jadi pelaku adalah bocah kecil.

"Ya?"

"Yang Mulia. Benarkah Ratu dapat menurunkan hujan?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Dan entah kenapa semua orang juga ikut terdiam. Ku pandang sekilas. Banyak dari rakyatku yang menunggu jawaban dariku.

Kutarik nafas perlahan, "Benar. Anugarah Tuhan yang diberikan kepada Ratumu, bocah kecil," jawabku sekenanya. Kupikir bocah itu akan diam setelahnya tapi tidak. Dia bocah dengan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Lalu dimana Ratu sekarang? Bisakah ia menurunkan hujan sekarang? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Yeah. Aku juga ingin melihatnya. Namun mustahil. Sang Ratu masih terkurung dalam bekuan waktu.

"Maaf. Untuk yang satu itu aku tak bisa menga—"

WUSSS

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang. Begitupun dengan awan-awan tebal yang bergerak menutup Sang Mentari. Membuat beberapa penduduk berangsur takut karena awan yang mulai berganti hitam keabuan.

Mereka merasa cemas. Takut hal-hal berbahaya melanda.

Tapi…aku malah merasa déjà-vu.

Angin yang seharusnya menggetarkan tubuhku karena dingin malah seakan meniup hatiku dengan angin sejuk.

 _Koboreta nomida muneno kubomi wo…_

DEG

Segera kucari suara itu berasal.

Mencari seseorang yang kembali membuat dadaku sesak. Rindu semakin tak terhankan ketika sepenggal nyanyian tertangkap telingaku. Aku kenal suara itu.

Hingga mata biruku menangkap satu titik. Di atas menara bel. Gadis berambut caramel dengan pakaian pendek warna pinknya. Memandang langit seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya yang seakan sedang memeluk langit. Persis seperti enam tahun lalu.

 _Yorokobi de mitashitai no~…_

"Nike…"

 _It's a tender rain_

 _anata no motoo_

Perlahan rintik air turun membasahi bumi.

Terdengar sorak gembira dari penduduk. Tentu saja. Perasaan Pemanggil hujan berhasil tersampaikan. Hujan ini terasa…hangat dan menenangkan.

Akhirnya hujan kembali turun di Kerajaan Matahari.

 _Kono uta ga~_

"Y-Yang Mulia…I-Itu…YANG MULIA?"

Kuacuhkan teriakan Neil yang memanggilku yang tiba-tiba saja berlari. Ya berlari. Menghampiri gadis menyebalkan yang selalu membuat sesak dada ini selama enam tahun. Membiarkanku menjalani hidup sendirian tanpa warna.

 _Todokimasu you niwe may be…_

Membuat tidurku tak nyaman karna memikirkannya

 _Danna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo_

Membuatku mencintainya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Melebihi diriku sendiri.

 _Please come, a tender rains~…_

"NIKE!"

GREB

Ku peluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Menyesap aromanya yang sekejab menjadi candu untukku. Menghilangkan jarak yang lama memisahkan kami.

"Li-Livi?" serunya kaget.

"Nike…k-kau kembali. K-Kau kembali…" tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir dipipiku. Karenanya semakin kudekap erat tubuh istriku. Menyembunyikan isak tangisku di ceruk lehernya.

Dan lingkaran tangan serta usapan sayang dipunggungku terasa menenangkan. Sangat. Begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Gomenne…Livi," ucapnya lirih ditelingaku.

Melepas pelukan hangat itu dan memerangkap mata emerald Nike yang menatapku sayu.

"G-Gomen…Membuatmu—"

CUP

Segera ku bungkam bibir dengan bibirku. Menahannya untuk mengatakan kata-kata maaf yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengobati rindu ini. Obat nya hanyalah Dia. Keberadaan isriku.

Meraup penuh bibir yang masih sama seperti dulu. Manis dan membuatku candu. Menyesap setiap inci bibirnya. Menerobos masuk mulutnya dan memakan serta menjilat semua rasa yang bisa kutenggak dalam ciuman pertama kami sejak enam tahun berlalu. Hingga akhirnya ku lepaskan karna paru-paru yang meronta meminta udara.

"Maaf Livi." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak akan ku maafkan." Bisikuku pelan.

"E-Eh" Nike memekik kaget. Dan aku tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Membuatku sendirian selama enam tahun. Kau mengira aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?" balasku dengan seringai miring diwajahku.

"Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Dan enam tahun? Selama itukah?" sama sekali tidak berubah. Cerewet dan tanpa tendeng aling memprotes semua ucapanku.

Aku yang mendengarnya malah terkekeh. Bahagia karena bisa mendengar suara dan hangat genggaman istri cantikku. Tapi segera kuhentikan ketika melihat Nike yang malah terdiam menatapku.

Aku menyerngit bingung, "Ada yang salah?" tanyaku.

Yang kemudian kurasakan adalah sentuhan hangat sebuah tangan mungil dipipiku. Usapan lembutnya membuatku nyaman. Mataku terpejam menikmati hangat tangan Putri bungsu Kerajaan Hujan.

"Selama itukah aku tertidur?" aku membuka mataku. Memandang dalam emeraldnya tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat wajah ini bulat dan lucu. Tapi sekarang…" Nike tidak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan rona merah dipipinya cukup membuatku paham apa kelanjutan ucapannya. Aku semakin tampan.

"Bukankah kau berharap bertemu denganku yang tinggi seperti ini." Itu pernyataan karena masih segar dalam ingatanku keinginan Nike yang menginginkan suami tinggi.

"Kau masih ingat?" ah…kenapa gadis ini jadi sering meronda sedari tadi. Malukah ia dengan diriku yang kini jauh lebih tampan daripada dulu. Tapi tentu saja istriku harus begitu. Tak ada seorangpun gadis yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Livius I.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang aku takkan mendongak lagi saat berdansa denganmu." Gurau. Tapi sungguh, ini salah satu ambisiku. Jangan lagi mendongak saat berdansa. Nike yang harus mendongak.

"Mentang-mentang sekarang tinggi," dengusnya sebal.

"Tentu saja. Jika saja sekarang aku masih pendek darimu, aku pikir tidak masalah memotong kaki indahmu itu," sebagai balasan aku terlonjak kecil ketika Nike mencubitku pinggangku.

"Kau masih menyebalkan, Livi,"

Aku kembali terkekeh. Oh…hidupku akan kembali berwarna setelah ini. Dan ahh…tentu saja. Kenapa aku melupakan bagian penting.

"Nike…"

Gadis itu menoleh. Dan wajah putih itu kembali merona ketika aku kembali memberi senyum terbaikku.

"Okaeri…Terima kasih kau sudah kembali padaku," ucapku yang tenggelap seiring dengan kudekap kembali Nike ke pelukanku.

"Tadaima… Livi." Balasnya seraya ia membalas pelukanku.

"Tapi maaf Nike…nanti malam aku menagih malam pertama yang lama tertunda." Setelah bisikan seduktif itu, Nike melepas pelukannya cepat dengan wajah kaget dengan warna merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"N-NANIIIIIII?"

Dua-tiga pangeran atau putri untuk meramaikan istana bukan ide buruk. Iya'kan?

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Berakhir dengan gajenya. Maaf kalau jelek. Lama enggak nulis jadi rada kagok. Fic oneshoot buat pemanasan. Siap-siap untuk Fic multichap yang insya bakal update sebentar lagi. Tapi tanggapannya dong reader-san… Anime lama tapi baru nonton. Dann maaafffffff kalau ada Typo dan feel-nya nggak kerasa. Saya sudah berusaha. Jadi tolong review-nya Minna-san….**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


End file.
